This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This investigator initiated study will evaluate lab assays, from a 250ml serum sample drawn from 30 healthy subjects (using unidentifiable information) during a single visit, among TREC participating laboratories across the country and provide basis for transdisciplinary research projects.